Csók és Senbonzakura
by Mariliisa
Summary: -FUTÓ- ...avagy egy nem mindennapi lánykérés története. Egy fanfiction arról, hogy mi mindennel kell megküzdenie annak, aki feleségül akarja venni Kuchiki Rukiát. IchigoxRukia. Kérésre írt fic. -FUTÓ-
1. Halál és Eper

**Cím:** Csók és Senbonzakura - avagy egy nem mindennapi lánykérés története.  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** humor, crack, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 10  
**Állapot:** írás alatt  
**Szereplők:** Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, a Gotei 13 tagjai  
**Párosítás: **IchigoxRukia  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Ismertető:** mi mindennel kell megküzdenie annak, aki feleségül akarja venni Kuchiki Rukiát?  
Történetünkben Kurosaki Ichigo immáron teljes jogú shinigami, a Gotei 13 tagja. És szerelmes. Ám vágyai tárgyától, s így boldogságától egy ideges, féltékeny és túlságosan is oltalmazó fivér, Kuchiki Byakuya választja el. Vajon sikeres lesz a lánykérés? Vagy Ichigo nem éli túl?  
**Figyelmeztetés:** itt-ott beteg humor  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés:** Megfogadtam, hogy nem kezdek bele újabb többfejezetes ficbe, amíg be nem fejezek legalább hármat a már futók közül, de hát a kérés az kérés… Szóval, ezt a fanfictiont sok szeretettel ajánlom Andinak. Remélem, tetszeni fog!  
Ez a legelső IchiRuki ficem, és eléggé sokat gondolkodtam rajta, hogyan is kivitelezhetném. Bevallom, ha már össze kell feltétlenül hozni a szereplőket, inkább Renjire szavazok, mint Rukia partnere (vagy akár Ichigóé, na), de hát… mint már említettem, a kérés az kérés. Remélem, sikerül valami jót kihoznom ebből a témából.

* * *

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 1.  
**Fejezet címe:** Halál és eper  
**Szavak száma:**  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Ichigo, Renji, shinigamik  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála, de ne gondoljatok rosszra!  
**Ismertető:** Ichigo úgy dönt, Soul Society-be költözik.  
**Megjegyzés:** ez a fejezet kicsit érzelgősebb, mint amilyenre a többit tervezem.

* * *

_Kurosaki Ichigo huszonhárom éves korában elhagyta ezt a világot, és Soul Society-be költözött. Halála csendes volt, s családja körében érte. Mikor kilépett testéből, vagy tíz shinigami várta, hogy átvezesse őt arra a helyre, mit túlvilágnak hívunk, s még nagyobb tömeg fogadta, mikor belépett Seireitei nyugati kapuján, hogy csatlakozzon ő is a híres Gotei 13-hoz._

_Azt persze csak kevesen tudták, hogy Kurosaki Ichigo halála nem véletlen esemény volt. A fiú már jóideje tervezte, hogy átköltözik Soul Society-be. Egészen pontosan az Aizen elleni győzelem óta. Nem volt különösebb oka rá, de valahogy úgy érezte, már nem tartozik az élőkhöz. Hogy mennie kell._

_Megbeszélt mindent az apjával és húgaival, akik ugyan szomorúak voltak, ám megértették döntését. Hiszen – ugyan csak ritkán, - de még találkozhatnak._

_Családja egyik tagja sem sírt, mikor kilépett testéből az örök enyészetnek hagyva azt, s búcsút intett nekik, Tatsukinak, Chadnak, Ishidának és a többieknek, ahogy nem sírtak a rá várakozó halálistenek sem._

* * *

- Minek ez a felhajtás? Talán díszkíséretet kapok? – kérdezte Ichigo, mikor végigpillantott a shinigamikon. A legtöbbjük kapitány volt.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – szólította meg Ukitake a fiút gyengéd mosolyra húzva a száját. – A soutaichou megkért, adjam át üdvözletét és háláját, amiért csatlakozni szándékozol a Gotei 13 egyik osztagához.

- Köszönöm – nézett bambán az egykori helyettes halálisten. – De miért vagytok itt?

- Konshou – szólalt meg a kilencedik osztag újdonsült kapitánya, Abarai Renji. – Valakinek végre kell hajtania rajtad, idióta.

- Nem elég ahhoz egy shinigami? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ichigo, és végignézett a kis csapaton. Renjin és Ukitakén kívül ott volt Ikkaku és Yumichika, Rangiku és Toushi… akarom mondani Hitsugaya, valamint Kenpachi, vállán az elmaradhatatlan Yachiruval, és persze ott volt _ő_ is, Kuchiki Rukia, a lány, akivel minden elkezdődött.

- Bocsásd meg, hogy nem akarunk magadra hagyni a halálod óráján, Ichigo! – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Ikkaku.

- Nem úgy értettem… - rázta meg a fejét a narancssárga hajú fiú, és boldogan elmosolyodott. – Örülök, hogy itt vagytok. Melyikőtök csinálja?

- Akit választasz – mosolyogott vissza rá Ukitake.

- Így van – bólogatott Matsumoto, aki nemrég foglalta el új pozícióját, mint a harmadik osztag kapitánya. – De azt ajánlom, ne Hitsugaya-taichou-t válaszd. A lelkek panaszkodni szoktak, hogy túl hideg a zanpakutou-ja!

- MATSUMOTO! – kiabálta az említett kapitány, akinek még az erek is kidagadtak homlokán.

- Hehe – nevetett Ichigo. – Köszönöm a tanácsot!

Egy pillanatig mindenki hallgatott, majd az igencsak zavarban lévő Renji odalépett Ichigóhoz.

- Hé, Ichigo… öhm… szóval, megtisztelnél azzal, hogy engeded, hogy én hajtsam végre rajtad a Konshou-t? Végülis… egész jól összehaverkodtunk. Na meg… sokat tanultam tőled, és neked köszönhetem, hogy le tudtam győzni Kuchiki-taichou-t, és… hát… tudod!

- Köszönöm, Renji – bólintott Ichigo, ajkán még mindig azzal a szelíd mosollyal. – Nekem lenne megtiszteltetés.

A vörös hajú kapitány is elmosolyodott, és kihúzta Zabimarut a hüvelyéből.

- Kész vagy, Ichigo? – kérdezte.

- Igen – bólintott eltökélten a fiú, és lehunyta a szemét.

- Amint megérkeztél Soul Society-be, menj Seireitei nyugati kapujához! Jidanbou és a többiek ott várnak majd rád. Mi is ott leszünk – mondta Matsumoto. – Aztán csapunk egy jó kis ivászatot. Végre nem kell Hitsugaya-taichou elől rejtegetnem a szakés üvegeket!

- Rendben, Rangiku-san – nevetett Ichigo.

- Találkozunk a túloldalon! – búcsúzott Rukia, s a következő pillanatban Zabimaru markolata a fiú homlokához ért.

„Szóval ilyen érzés" – mélázott Ichigo, miközben hagyta, hogy az a furcsa erő magával rángassa egy számára nem is annyira ismeretlen világba.


	2. Érkezés Soul Societybe

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 2.  
**Fejezet címe:** Érkezés Soul Society-be  
**Szavak száma:** 779  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia, shinigamik  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ichigo megérkezik Seireiteibe, ahol ünnepséget rendeznek tiszteletére, és azt is megtudja, hogy melyik osztagba osztották be.  
**Megjegyzés:** igen, hosszú idő után sort kerítettem végre erre a történetre is. Fogadjátok sok szeretettel! (Bár annyira nem sikerült jól ez a fejezet, mint szerettem volna...)

* * *

Seireitei nyugati kapuját nem volt olyan egyszerű megtalálni, ugyanis Ichigo halála után Rukongai ey külső kerületébe került, ahol nem sok segítőkész ember állt rendelkezésére, de végül csak megtalálta a város bejáratát. Ahogy Matsumoto azt előre megmondta, Jidanbou már várta, és nem is akármilyen fogadtatásban volt része. A kapu őre hatalmas, embermagasságú tortával ajándékozta meg.

A városban hatalmas ünnepséget rendeztek. Mikor Jodanbou kinyitotta számára a kaput, és ő belépett, az osztagok vezetőivel és hadnagyaival találta szemben magát. A legtöbben mosolyogva üdvözölték, kezet is ráztak vele.

- Milyen volt az... utazás? - kérdezte Renji, megpaskolva barátja vállát.

- Hát... furcsa – vont vállat a fiú.

- De azért nem volt kellemetlen, ugye? - lépett mellé most Ukitake, mire Ichigo megrázta a fejét. - Akkor jó.

- Na – csapta össze tenyereit Kyouraku -, ne is vesztegessük tovább az időt! A harmadik osztag ünnepséget rendez a tiszteletedre, lesz étel, ital, és sok-sok szaké, ha jól ismerem Rangiku-chant.

- Jól ismered – morogta orra alatt Hitsugaya, és szeme sarkából gyanúsan vidám exhadnagyára pillantott. A nő orcája ki volt pirulva, valószínűleg már legurított néhány pohárral – vagy talán egy egész üveggel is – az említett italból.

A kicsiny csapat elindult a harmadik osztag épületei felé. Ichigo Byakuya mellé sétált. Már magasabb volt a férfinál, bár csupán néhány centivel, így egy kicsit le kellett néznie rá, ami a Kuchikit zavarta, de természetesen nem tette szóvá. A magasságáról úgyse tehetett senki.

- Rukia hol van? - kérdezte.

- A harmadik osztagnál vár – mondta a Kuchiki, összeszűkítve szemeit. Nem tetszett neki, hogy Kurosaki ennyire érdeklődik húga iránt – hiszen igen, csak a vak nem láthatta, hogyan néz az ifjú shinigami Rukiára.

- Remek – mosolygott Ichigo. Már alig várta, hogy találkozhasson a lánnyal.

- Holnap avatunk hivatalosan is a Gotei 13 tagjává, Kurosaki Ichigo – szólította meg Yamamoto a fiút, mire az bólintott. - Nagyszabású ünnepély lesz, melyen egész Seireitei részt fog venni.

- Igazán nem kell a felhajtás – szabadkozott Ichigo.

- Így szokás, ha tisztet avatunk – mondta a főkapitány.

- Tisztet? Máris tiszti rangot kapok? - csodálkozott a fiú, mire Yamamoto bólintott.

- Csak nem gondolod, hogy azok után, amit Soul Society-ért tettél, hagyunk egyszerű shinigamiként szolgálni? Kiérdemelted, hogy harmadik tiszt lehess a hatodik ozstagnál.

- Hogy hol? - kerekedett el egyszerre Ichigo és Byakuya szeme. Most még a mindig sztoikus Kuchiki vonásai is tükrözték döbbenetét.

- Jól hallotta, Kuchiki-taichou – mondta nyugodtan az idős férfi. Byakuyának kedve lett volna darabokra kaszabolni a botját Senbonzakurával, de csak ökölbe szorította a kezét. Egy Kuchiki sohasem veszítheti el önuralmát és méltóságát. - És te is, Kurosaki Ichigo. Úgy gondolom, igen hatékonyan tudnál a hatodik osztagban dolgozni.

Valahogy Ichigo őszintén kételkedett ebben.

* * *

Az Ichigo tiszteletére rendezett ünnepély valóban nagyszabású volt. Két malacot sütöttek meg, számtalan csirkét, több zsák rizsből készültek a finomabbnál finomabb ételek, hogy mindenki jóllakhasson. És pia is volt, természetesen. Szaké, szilvabor, még olasz amaretto is, meg még ki tudja, mi minden. Ha ünnepségről volt szó, Matsumoto Rangiku kötelességének érezte kitenni magáért.

Az ünnepség féktelen volt, ahogy arra számítani lehetett, ezért sokan méltóságteljesen elhagyták a helyszínt rögtön a vacsora után. Két óra sem telt bele, és mindenfelé részeg, hiányos öltözetű shinigamik fetrengtek a földön.

Mivel Ichigo volt az ünnepelt, Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto és Kyouraku kötelességének érezte, hogy folyton újratöltsék a fiú poharát, valahányszor az kiürült – ha csupán félig is.

Ichigo nem sűrűn ivott alkoholt, ezért a szaké gyorsan megártott neki. Rukia jobbnak látta, ha közbeavatkozik, mielőtt Hisagiék még több italt erőltetnének le az ifjú shinigami torkán, és elráncigálta a fiút az ünnepség színhelyéről.

- Rukia – nyögte Ichigo.

- Mi az, Ichigo? - kérdezte a lány, miközben a hatodik osztag felé terelte a fiút, hiszen az ifjú shinigami máris ott kapott szállást.

- Olyan szép vagy ma este – motyogta a fiú, mire a lány elpirult, ám mielőtt reagálhatott volna, Ichigo kitépte magát karjaiból, egy bokorhoz rohant, és gyomortartalmát a szerencsétlen növényre hányta.

- Remek – sóhajtott Rukia, de azért odalépett Ichigóhoz, hogy hazatámogassa őt. Végül nagy nehézségek árán sikerült is ágyba dugnia a fiút.

- Rukia... - suttogta a szoba sötétjébe Ichigo, mikor a lány búcsút intett neki, és már éppen lépett volna ki az ajtón.

- Igen? - fordult vissza Byakuya húga, arcán egy bujkáló félmosollyal.

- Nem kapok jóéjt puszit? - kérdezte a fiú gyerekesen gügyögve, mire, aznap éjjel már másodszor, Rukia elpirult.

- Na jó... most az egyszer – motyogta, és a futonhoz lépett. Letérdelt Ichigo mellé, és egy cuppanós puszit nyomott arcára, véletlenül éppen a szája sarkára.

- Szép álmokat, Rukia – motyogta Ichigo, és máris horkolt.

- Szép álmokat, Ichigo – mondta halkan a lány, és még egy puszit nyomott az alvó fiú arcára. - A legszebbeket.


End file.
